Tu amor secreto
by AleejandraCati
Summary: Edward es exelente estudiante y toca el piano pero cuando le preguntas a alguien sobre su conducta solo te dicen dos palabras: "caos total" por lo cual lo llevan a un internado donde conocera a una chica de ojos cafes del cual se ara su admirador secreto.
1. Capitulo 1: caos total!

**Hooola!!.... yo de nuevo aquí con este nuevo FF, se que se estarán diciendo **_**"Esta chica no espera a terminar una para meterse en otra**_**" o algo x el estilo pero ¿Qué hago? Soy asii!!** **Esto es algo que se me ocurrió en clase de Historia universal cuando hablaba con mis amigas (ellas me hablaban y yo no les paraba bola) y bueno comenten para ver si les gusta o no, es un Lemmon (solo van a haber como 2 o 3 Cáps. así) lo escribí para ver que se siente escribir un lemmon, considerando q soy la menos pervertida de mi grupo (y es verdad) solo tengo 12 please piedad, quiero vivir mas…. De pronto no explique bien el acto….sin comentarios (bueh ustedes me entienden) pero sean buenos con migo y déjenme un review con mi fallas, errores, que les gusta y q no…y sin mas preámbulo les dejo: con personajes de Stephanie Meyer pero idea mía….:**

**La fiesta del Amor:**

Y aquí estoy:

Nombre: _Edward Cullen_

Edad: _19 (recién cumplidos)_

Estudios_: Excelentes_

Hobbies: _Tocar el piano, Leer, escuchar música, ir a fiestas y pasarla bien_

Actitud: _Caos Total_

Así es- caos total- dos palabras que me identifican bien. Cada vez que preguntan por Edward Cullen dicen: _es un gran estudiante, pero le falta disciplina. _No culpo a mis padres, ellos son los mejores padres del mundo pero ¿Qué hago, si soy así?. Ayer fue la última gota que colmo la paciencia de mis padres:

_Flash Black..._

_La mejor fiesta del mundo, superaba a las mas grandes de la historia, todo era un caos, gente por todos lados, vueltos locos, la música retumbaba y la gente felicitándome por mi gran fiesta._

_-Edward Cullen- escuche decir a una voz grave muy pero muy familiar_

_-Papá?, que haces aquí?_

_-Yo creo, que la pregunta es, ¿Qué es todo esto?, Se largan todos de mi casa ¡YA!_

_***_

Y ese error hizo que me trajeran a este aburrimiento- el internado "mas prestigioso del país"- no entiendo porque una "simple fiesta" hace q me manden a este hueco, según mis padres así fue que Alice- mi prima- se curo de su mal de fiestas…

Alice, la recuerdo, era peor que yo, para ella la palabra fiesta era muy común, todos lo viernes había una en su departamento, hasta que Carlisle vio su estado bancario y no dudo en meterla en este hueco, cuando salio del internado, no salio la misma Alice viernes-fiestera que se hacia llamar mi prima, salio una señorita responsable y con los mejores modales del mundo.

En este momento estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a que mi vuelo a la perdición inicie, diez minutos mas tarde hoy una voz decir por los parlantes que se subieran los pasajeros al avión que se dirigía a Chicago.

Adiós mamá- me despedí con un abrazo

Adiós hijo, piensa en lo que haces, no quiero quejas en el internado

"Quejas, de seguro eso es lo que mas va a recibir" pensé para mi mismo

Adiós papá

Adiós hijo, pórtate bien

Al decir esto me monte en el avión, este vuelo iba a ser muy largo, por suerte había traído mi i-pod, con un poco de música clásica seguro el viaje se iba a hacer un poco mas corto. Al colocar Claro de Luna cerré los ojos para no sentir nada más que la música fluyendo por mi mente.

Dos horas mas tarde desperté, ni me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido. En lo que el avión aterrizo busque un taxi que me llevara al internado. Al llegar fui a la oficina de administración donde me atendió una señora de mediana edad, no muy alta, con pelo rojo y cejas y boca delineadas

En que te puedo ayudar- dijo la señora

Yo soy Edward Cullen, me transfirieron aquí

Oh si, primer año de prepa, no?

Si

Ok, toma este es el horario y un mapa de las instalaciones señalando tu habitación.

Ok, gracias- dije tomando los papeles

Y.. una cosa mas, bienvenido al instituto tecnológico Harmone

"Ni tanto" –pensé

Gracias- dije saliendo de la recepción

Al entrar vi mi horario; Literatura una de mis materias favoritas, pero antes debia llevar mis maletas a mi habitación, desempacaría mas tarde, ahora solo iría a clase; saque la libreta de apuntes y fui al salón de literatura, al llegar el profesor me presento y dijo que tomara asiento, esto estaba bien **(ESS) **llagar a un estado nuevo, a un internado sin conocer a nadie solo por hacer una simple fiesta _"Bravo Edward, te luciste" _

Disculpe la tardanza profesor, se me hizo muy tarde y…- dijo una voz femenina que acababa de entrar al aula

Tome asiento señorita Swan- dijo cortándola- todavía no a iniciado la clase

Era una chica linda, persiosa de ojos grandes y color café, a juego con su melena color caoba, no muy alta ni muy baja, con tes pálida pero muy muy linda (ya dije eso). _Tengo que conocerla _pense, espera, viene para aca

Hola, nuevo no?

Si, Edward Cullen- Dije estirando mi mano para presentarme

Bella, Bella Swan- dijo dandole un pequeño apretón a esta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hi.! Mis chiquillas, q tal el primer Cáp.?? Triste, aburrido y sin gracia o todo lo contrario?? Ya sabes como decirmelo y hacer que actualize mas rapido, una pista: REV… ustedes saben.. y les invito a leer mi tro fic que se llama ****Amor tras una Mascara**** que también esta iniciando..bueno c les quiere y adoraa…**

**Besos y saludos**

**Lady-CatiAle-Cullen…**


	2. la responsabilidad es todo

**Hooola..!! mas wii yo aquí again gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, tanks se lo agradesco demasiado…….xD Bueh.. mis queridas lectoras le agradesco a las personas que pusieron esta historia como favorita, no saben lo happy que me hacen y nahh pss este Cap va dedicado a My Bff Marialee (lurvizza-cullen-lutz) Ami te adooro y gracias x darme fuerzas cada dia…Esta vez te voy a prestar atención cuando hables en clase… Aunque el profe me regañe…y aquí va:**

**Tu amor Secreto:**

_Lunes…_inicio de semana, hoy se veían 7 materias: Literatura, Ingles, Química, Biología, Matemática y Arte. Ustedes dirán que solo pienso en _"tareas, trabajos y asignaturas" _Y tienen toda la razón:

Nombre: _Isabella (Bella) Swan_

Edad: _18 (bueno, 17 pero ya los cumpliré)_

Estudios: _Excelentes, magníficos, la primera en todo_

Hobbies: _Leer, Escuchar música, Estudiar y Planificarme_

Actitud: _Chica simpática, amistosa, honesta, firme pero sobre todo responsable_

Hoy lunes (si ya lo dije) escuche que se integraba un chico nuevo (woow la gran cosa) y los profesores me escogieron como su "guía" siempre es lo mismo, me eligen a mi, no me quejo la imagen me la hice yo misma.

"Arriba Bella" pensaba una y otra vez, no me gusta dejar mi cama

Me levante y fui directamente al baño, me lave la cara y me quite la ropa para bañarme, entre a la regadera y me quede pensando en porque siempre tengo que ser santa Bella, porque siempre tengo que ser la niñita responsable que hace todo lo que le digan, esa es mi realidad, no puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza. "Algún día voy a hacer algo malo" pense para mi misma (n/t: y quien la va a escuchar, si esta sola en el baño) no se que pero algo voy a hacer.

Al salir del baño, me vestí como siempre: franela, jeans y zapatos bajos por lo torpe que puedo ser a veces-casi siempre- agarre mi bolso y salí a comprar un café en el campus del instituto.

Llegue al café y compre un latte con unos hot-cakes, a lo lejos vi que venia mi mejor amiga Mariale

-Hola bells, ya conociste al chico nuevo

-No, acabo de salir de mi cuarto a deasayunar y tu lo has visto?

-No, pero rumorean que es un bombón

-Si? Que bueno, otro mas a la lista de atletas sin cerebros

-Y porque crees que sea asi?

-Porque no exciste aun la persona que sea guapa e inteligente al mismo tiempo

-Bueno Bells en eso tienes razon

Nos quedamos hay hablando tan comodas que se nos hiso tarde, no podia ser, no podia llegar tarde y se supone que deberia estar de primera para conocer al chico nuevo

Al llegar al aula trate de excusarme por haber llegado tarde pero el profesor me interrumpió diciendo que tome asiento, y alli lo vi, de verdad que la palabra bombón no le hacia justicia, era un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y unos ojos espectacularmente bellos.

_Que esperas-_ pensé para mi misma.

Me acerque al escritorio

-Hola, nuevo no?-Genial no se me pudo haber salido otra cosa

Si, Edward Cullen- dijo estirando su mano para presentarse, la cual yo acepte presentandome

-Bella, Bella Swan- Dije algo nerviosa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**Chiks lo se, les prometi algo bueno y esto no es ni el doble de mi promesa, sorry disculpenme please, hoy no fue mi dia… Hoy en la mañana me detuvieron el la entrada del liceo y no me dejaron entrar solo x no llevar el uniforme completo (no lleve la correa) no entiendo xq mi liceo es tan estricto llamaron a mi mama y como mi linda y adorada mami es muy buena no me regaño x el acta que me pusieron a mi y al monton de chicos que tambien creen que la correa es solo algo innecesario que solo se usa cuando los pantalones te quedan grandes, pero mi papa si me regaño y estoy escribiendo esto muy deprimida xq me obligaron a llevar la correa todos los dias… y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo xq mañana tengo una exposición y tengo que estudiar asi que chaito y se cuidan **


End file.
